


I Want You

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Adam, cute make outs, little bit more fluff, lots of teasing, make out in an ally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Adam gets jealous and feelings are said.





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for all the kind comments and kudos they mean the whole world to me.  
> I'm so sad this challenge is almost over and I was having so much fun. I'm going to continue writing but I'm not sure when I'm going to start again, probably in the new year but anyways...  
> This is something I threw together once again inspired but JaltonFan. they seriously got me obsessed with a little bit more steamy types of fics which is how I got to this. I'm super excited about this and I hope you all like it.  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
> This is day 25 of my Christmas Fic Challenge (Part 3)  
> Enjoy, L.

Adam’s not sure how he felt when he saw Jaz laughing with another guy. It wasn’t like her, she usually stuck with the guys all night, more specifically with him. After the team splits up, she would find him sometime during the night. He wanted to know what made this time so different.

  
At first, he thought the man was harassing her, which made him smile knowing that man was going to get what’s coming to him. Then she laughed with him and Adam’s smile left his face, he didn’t want to stay much longer than that. So, he finished his drink and paid his bill before giving Jaz on last look as he left the building. Maybe it was the alcohol or just pure jealousy, nobody will ever know.

  
He also didn’t know that his dramatic exit was notice by Jaz, who followed close behind him.

  
He paused when he got outside, shaking his head. He knew he was being childish, Jaz wasn’t his and she never would be. Not with their job getting in the way. He rubbed his temple as he started walking away, stressed that the thing he wanted most could never be his.

  
He stopped once again when Jaz’s voiced filled his ears with her soft voice. She called out his name, jogging up to him with her bright smile.

  
“You okay?” she knew it wasn’t going to be a straight answer but it’s the thought that counts.

  
“I’m good, just tired” he forced a smile on to his face as a man pushed past the pair.

  
“I know your lying” she grabbed him and pulled him into the ally when she got pushed shortly after him.

  
“How’s your new friend?” he tried really hard not to sound rude but failed horribly. He was mad and a little tipsy.

  
“Wow'' she was a kind of mad to say the least, she rolled her eyes and made the first move to leave. Adam stopped her by grabbing he wrist an apologetic look covering his face.

  
She knew then that what he said was out of jealousy. She found that kind of cute.

  
“You’re jealous” she let out a laugh as he released her arm, a blush covering his cheeks.

  
“Why would I be jealous” he tried to brush it off, averting eye contact with her.

  
She tried to hold his gaze until guilt filled Jaz and she explained why she was with that guy “He’s not a friend or what ever you think he is. McG is probably nursing his broken nose right now.” They both laughed as Adam rose his eyebrows and he finally made eye contact with Jaz.

  
“He’s not the one I want” she said hoping he would take the hint as she took a step closer to him.

  
“So, there’s no other guy” he smiled, coping her actions. Leaving them nose to nose, chest touching, hands ghosting each other.

“No, God your such an idiot” she has no clue what possessed her to say that but she has no regrets, even if it doesn’t go further than this. She’s just enjoying the feeling of his body heat on her, feeling his hands in hers.

  
“I don’t think that’s the best way to…” he went on to teasingly talk about how he was her CO and he needed respect. And she listened, smiling at him while she waited for him to finish with his speech.

  
“I want you” she got tired of waiting and just spit it out. Not wanting to miss her chance or chicken out. It may have been the alcohol or maybe just adrenaline she didn’t care because it was all worth it in the end.

  
Adam made the first move to push their lips together. He grabbed the back of her neck to pull her close while she let her hands fall to his chest. It felt so good, better than they thought it would be.

  
He moved his hands down to her waist, pushing her against the concrete wall behind her. Arching her back as his hands found their way into her hair.

  
It didn’t last long when Adam’s back started to ache from leaning over so he did the only logical thing and picked her up so that his hands were on her ass and her hands made it around his neck, she went against the wall. Both of them enjoying every minute.

  
It was perfect until a car honked and Jaz flinched away, hitting her head on the wall in the process.

  
They both laughed as Jaz groaned feeling the back of her head for blood and turned up with luckily nothing as she joined in the laughter. “Are you okay?” he asked not able to contain his laughter.

  
“uhuh,” she said before going back in, once again it didn’t last long as she pulled away only for Adam to attack her neck with kisses. Long amazing kisses that would leave marks and caused her to lean her head back, moaning with every kiss. His beard tickled her neck causing her to let out a soft giggle.

  
“We’re” she moaned, trying so hard to get the one sentence done “in an ally” she wined a little when he stopped mid-kiss.

  
“We’re in an ally” he laughed, not letting her go but laying his head on her shoulder.

  
“Yup” she said popping the ‘p’ while he set her down gently, laying a soft kiss on her head before they left the ally. Jaz left first, walking out into the ally holding a hand out for him to follow. He couldn’t help but think of how beautiful she looked with the streetlights illuminating her face. Making her glow as she smiled. Maybe he was in love, probably. He ran after her, yes ran, grabbing her hand as they made their way through the streets. Hand in hand they walked back home, leaning into each other, bumping hips the whole way home.

  
They may not have slept together that night but it was perfect either way.


End file.
